1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to workpiece-separating devices, and especially to a workpiece-separating device that can uniformly separate workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Workpiece-separating devices are used to provide workpieces to a subsequent process. Sometimes, it is necessary to uniformly separate the workpieces for the subsequent process or assembly of the workpieces. However, the current workpiece-separating devices cannot achieve this purpose.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.